<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're mine by jaewin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322852">you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewin/pseuds/jaewin'>jaewin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, idol relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:05:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewin/pseuds/jaewin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine." Winwin reiterated.</p><p>Jaehyun kissed their linked hands, "I'm yours."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, before you dive in, know this is fictional, anything real is the tibbets I used from vlives and behind the scenes content and you'll know which parts i'm referring to. what i wrote is to fit with the fic's plot, so i apologize for how i write some of the members and their relationship with each other.</p><p>also note, that it is my first time writing smut. so please excuse me for it not being the best. with that being said, the very intro of this fic begins with smut and is just a snippet of what occurs later on. </p><p>oddly enough superhuman was the inspiration for the fic, so enjoy!</p><p>p.s. this is unbetaed so sorry for all the mistakes you come across</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fist clutching the duvet as the other hand remained on the headboard frame for added support. There was a firm grip around his waist, no doubt leaving finger impressions on his skin.</p><p>A low, sinful voice muttering praises into his ear. </p><p>“You’re mine,” Jaehyun murmured as he pressed Winwin to his chest, thrusting at a new angle.</p><p>At the change of position, Winwin leaned into his touch, wrapping an arm around his neck as his other hand found it’s way on top of Jaehyun’s. Every thrust hitting his bundle of nerves, Winwin muffled his cries of pleasure into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. </p><p>If they weren’t currently in Jaehyun’s room, he would be very vocal. Even if they knew no other members weren’t at the dorm, opting to go out to dinner as the two stayed home under the facade of relaxing, though they still had to be cautious knowing how bothersome their members can be at times. The random playlist emitting from the speaker barely covered the noises they created, but it still wasn’t enough.  </p><p>Only a few could say they got fucked the soul out of them by one of the singers of Superhuman as it played in the background. As the song reached the chorus, Winwin and the song simultaneously answered with “Yeahhh.” Instead of the superhuman part, he muttered, “I’m yours, I’m yours,” in response like a repetitive chorus.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We’re the same age. So, he’s easier to get along with.” Winwin admitted, slightly figuring out the correct words to say in Korean.<br/>
<br/>
Doyoung continued the conversation, discussing how Jaehyun didn’t have a friend the same age as him as a trainee. He was happy to know that in the end that Winwin was there for Jaehyun.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun slightly embarrassed at his confession, “I feel lucky that Winwin joined NCT 127. So, I’m grateful you’re with us. I feel very lucky.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re my luck.”<br/>
<br/>
They smiled at each other, grateful for their friendship. It was such an easy-going and natural relationship they had with each other, where they could be comfortable as themselves. Although they often weren’t captured on camera together as much, they often were found in their little world off cameras, content in each other’s presences. 
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>“Happiest moment for me…”</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>“I’m lucky to meet him…”</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>“...feels like destiny…”</i><br/>
<br/>
Those words slipped so easily from their tongues, neither quite understanding the implications of their words this time.<br/>
<br/>
They had spent a little more than a year and half apart, promoting in different groups and sometimes in different countries. They didn’t quite have the chance to keep a steady communication between themselves, often left in radio silence for weeks. Though it was bound to happen, they had separate agendas and were filled with tiresome schedules. They did meet a few times but it wasn’t for too long. And when they did exchange messages, much to Jaehyun’s belief that Winwin never responded back to his texts, he did just not when Jaehyun was able to respond. Sometimes they’ll send a photo of each other and one rare occasions, engage in facetime calls.<br/>
<br/>
When they eventually saw each other, it was like nothing changed between the two. The ‘97 liners slowly gravitated towards each other, after exchanging greetings with members they haven’t seen in a while and with the newest members of the team.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin smiled at the figure sitting next to him. “Hi.”<br/>
<br/>
And always they fell into their own little world, paying no mind to the others around.<br/>
<br/>
On camera, it seemed like it was their first time meeting after a while. It had been months prior when they reunited after the announcement of NCT 2020. They spent many weeks preparing for the comeback and promotions.<br/>
<br/>
So when the cameras panned to the duo for behind the scenes content, there was nothing more to say than those aforementioned words.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun shyly smiled, quickly asking Winwin for the Chinese term for ‘luck’ to reiterate to the cameras. Even as Winwin gave him the Chinese term of ‘happiness,’ Jaehyun still proudly recited it.<br/>
<br/>
After spending two long days filming the yearparty video, Jaehyun decided to pull Winwin to the side.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing tomorrow?” Jaehyun’s eyes held mirth as he stared at him.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin tilted his head, thinking of their schedule for the week, “Hmmm, probably sleep in. I don’t have anything scheduled until Thursday.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good?” Winwin raised his eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun nodded, “Mhm. Come over, we can play games like old times and order food from that place you enjoy. Also, we’ll have the room to ourselves since Jungwoo has been spending so much time with the 5th floor.”<br/>
<br/>
“Will your dorm be cleaned? I’ve seen those posts of the 10th floor circulating.” Winwin teased.<br/>
<br/>
The Korean male groaned in embarrassment, “You read them too. My room is clean!”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin laughed noticing the red hue at the top of his ears, “Okay, okay. I’ll come.”
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Compared to his dorm with WayV, which housed seven young men and three pets, the dorm Jaehyun with the others seemed slightly more tidier than their own at first glance. Apart from the dishes in the sink and random clothing scattered around, at least it didn’t smell like dogs and cats.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought you said it would be clean?” Though Winwin didn’t mind since they were going to spend time in Jaehyun’s room for the most part.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun gave him an embarrassed smile, “My room is at least cleaned.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin nodded, trying to go to his room as fast as possible. He knew it was slightly rude not to greet the other members, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to put up with the coddling and skinship of the members.<br/>
<br/>
“You really share this room with Jungwoo? How do two young adults even fit in here?”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck, “Honestly, we just do. His mattress slides out from my bed, so that solves some space issues. But, also Jungwoo really doesn’t spend much time here besides sleeping.”<br/>
<br/>
The Chinese male nodded before plopping on his bed, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, “So, what games are playing?”<br/>
<br/>
They spent the rest of the day aimlessly floating between playing games, sometimes messing around with one another to shamelessly win matches, and having small talks in between. They didn’t realize just how much they missed spending hours gaming just like before. Winwin usually ended up sleeping with Jaehyun because they would play until the crack at dawn and Winwin would get locked out of his room.<br/>
<br/>
Within weeks Jaehyun slowly formed a crush on him, though he shoved it deep down in his heart, knowing nothing would happen. They were groupmates and he didn’t want to imagine how Winwin would feel knowing he had a crush on him. It was long forgotten about after Winwin departed for WayV’s debut. As Jaehyun struggled with his crush dilemma, Winwin had seen him in a new light and it was possible he had returned the feelings; though Winwin was quick to dismiss it and soon forgot all about it.<br/>
<br/>
As weeks went by, with the new promotions, they fell back into an easy rhythm of hanging out during their free time, always in Jaehyun’s room – <i>where it was private and intimate.</i><br/>
<br/>
The crush he once had, <i>still had</i>, slowly crept back into Jaehyun’s mind. This time it grew more than just a simple crush, he had fallen for Winwin.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin relaxed his body against the wall, trying to get comfortable on the twin size bed for a movie night. He made sure there was enough room for Jaehyun to fit and that the laptop could fit in between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Spirit Away?”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin nodded, “Yeah, Ten loves this movie and I’ve only seen parts of it. Now’s my chance to watch the entirety of it.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s been ages since I’ve seen it. Alright, let’s do this,” Jaehyun murmured.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin seemingly wholly concentrated on the film while Jaehyun struggled not to glance at him every two seconds. Honestly, Jaehyun felt nervous being alone with Winwin. Which is ironic because that’s how they spent most of their hangouts together. Though it was before Jaehyun had a minor breakdown, figuring out his <i>new-found</i> feelings, much stronger than before, and concluded he would just suffer in silence. But that wasn’t the case when he felt anxious and it didn’t help how soft and cuddly Winwin looked in his matching flannel bottoms and grey hoodie that made Winwin seem small.<br/>
<br/>
The weight on his hand made Jaehyun jump. Winwin’s hand had curled into his own, “Hey, are you okay?”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin had noticed how fidgety Jaehyun had been since the movie had started and he could feel the several glances directed at himself. Even if the movie started off to a good start, Jaehyun was more important. He touched his forehead in case Jaehyun was burning up a fever and was sick, sometimes Jaehyun’s own pride triumph over his health and Winwin berated him for that.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun quickly grabbed the hand away from his forehead, “I’m good, just stressed.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin’s eyes filled with sympathy, understanding that Jaehyun was juggling a comeback, hosting Inkigayo, and filming for an upcoming drama. He probably wanted a day to himself but didn’t want to cancel their hangout.<br/>
<br/>
“I could go. If you need a day to yourself and relax, I totally understand.” Winwin began to scuttle himself off the bed.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun grabbed his arm, blurting out, “Kiss me?”<br/>
<br/>
He quickly turned his head, stunned at what his best friend asked him. “Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, sorry. Forget what you heard,” Jaehyun pulled away, embarrassingly looking away.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin crawled closer, kneeling in front of him and softly whispering, “Hey. Look at me?”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun turned to look at him, not realizing how close their faces were. Winwin noticed Jaehyun flicker his eyes at his lips before looking Winwin in the eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin leaned a bit closer, their lips a whisps away, “Then kiss me.”<br/>
<br/>
He gasps when Jaehyun tugs him on his lap, pulling him into a kiss. Winwin steadies his hands on his shoulders. Jaehyun wraps an arm around Winwin’s waist, drawing him closer as his free hand slides to cup Winwin’s cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun pinches at the sliver of skin that appears from Winwin’s hoodie scrunching up, slipping in his tongue as Winwin gasps in response. Jaehyun slowly pulls away, though now slowly trailing kisses down his neck and Winwin emits small sounds from touches. Jaehyun can feel Winwin tighten his grip on him and smirks into every kiss he lays on his skin. He soon trails back to Winwin’s lips, kissing him more gently.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin pulls away first, feeling warm, especially wearing the hoodie. Jaehyun looks flushed, though a smile is creeping on his lips after taking a glimpse at Winwin’s ruddy complexion.<br/>
<br/>
“Cute.” Jaehyun mumbles, feeling delighted, knowing he caused that.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin feels his cheeks burn bright, so he curses before hiding his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
After that night, with the movie long forgotten about, something shifted something between them. The once small flicker in Jaehyun’s heart, waiting to be ignited, was illuminated between the two.
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>hyunie:</i><br/>
<i>do you want to go to dinner with them?</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>or should we skip and have a date night since we’ll have the dorms to ourselves &gt;.&lt; </i><br/>
<br/>
<i>chengie:</i><br/>
<i>depends? what’s on the menu?</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>hyunie:</i><br/>
<i>me ;)</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>i’m joking, we really don’t have a lot of food in the dorms. so, take out?</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>chengie:</i><br/>
<i>hmmm you’re so funny</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>take-out is fine</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ah Winwin baby, are you coming with?” Ten asked as he passed him in the living room.<br/>
<br/>
The members who were currently promoting for <i>Make A Wish</i> and <i>From Home</i> invited the rest of the group for dinner. For obvious reasons, Jaehyun and Winwin opted to stay back in the dorms.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin was currently playing with Bella, waiting for his members to leave, so he could head over to Jaehyun’s. “Nah, I’m good. Jaehyun and I are gonna play games, I’m determined to beat his winning streak.”<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t entirely the truth nor a lie. He was determined to beat Jaehyun one day, but they also didn’t have the luxury to meet as often since getting together. No one knew exactly of their relationship besides the obvious — best friends. For now, especially with their hectic schedules, they wanted to keep it private for the meantime.<br/>
<br/>
“That sounds boring. You guys are really missing dinner with us for games?” Yangyang teased.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin glared at him, “Hey, that’s my best friend you’re talking about.”<br/>
<br/>
Ten curiously studied his expression, “Yangyang, leave him alone.” Before turning his attention back to Winwin, “Alright, I guess have fun. We’ll see later.”
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It suits you.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun hummed, turning his attention away from drying the dishes they used.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin leaned by the counter, brushing the loose strands from Jaehyun’s forehead, “Your hair styled like this. Looking really sexy and performing Make A Wish, who are you trying to impress?”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun chuckled, putting away the last dish. He tossed the rag over his shoulder before pulling Winwin close to him. “According to the stylists, it’s for fan service. But, I’m glad that it impressed you so much.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhm,” Winwin murmured, now paying attention to Jaehyun’s peony lips instead of his hair. He sighs in relief when Jaehyun closes the distance between the two. The kiss begins soft and gentle slowly before Winwin starts pressing rough kisses around Jaehyun’s pliant mouth.<br/>
<br/>
They kiss until they pull apart to breathe with a thin line of saliva appearing from their separation. Winwin feels flushed, yearning for more and the lusting gaze he receives from Jaehyun doesn’t help.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin tugs him back into another heated kiss. Jaehyun hoists Winwin up, who quickly wraps his legs around his waist as Jaehyun walks towards his room. He plops Winwin onto his bed before locking the door. He sets items on his nightstand and turns on his speaker.<br/>
<br/>
The familiar tune of <i>sun &amp; moon</i> echoed in the room. Winwin looked at Jaehyun with a mischievous smile, “I guess if that helps you get in the mood.”<br/>
<br/>
The Korean blushed as he made his way towards the bed, letting out a huff, “Shut up. It was the first song that appeared on shuffle.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that so?” Winwin teased, biting his lips in the process as Jaehyun moved closer to him. Winwin is forced to recline his back against the bedding with Jaehyun crawling over him. He hums as he traps Winwin under his body. He shifts closer, kissing him, and nudges a knee between Winwin’s legs. He slowly starts trailing kisses down Winwin’s neck, nipping and sucking on the skin, enjoying the mewls and whimpers Winwin lets out, before moving up.<br/>
<br/>
“Such a tease, baby.” Jaehyun murmurs by his ear.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin gasps when he bites his ear, “Touch me.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun pulls away to look at Winwin in his eyes, assuring that Winwin consented before it moves any further. But Winwin whines out a soft, “<i>Please.</i>”<br/>
<br/>
He surges forward and catches Winwin in a kiss. Winwin wraps his hands around Jaehyun’s neck, drawing their bodies closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and Winwin feels so warm that he needs them to take off their clothes.<br/>
<br/>
He tugs onto Jaehyun’s shirt, Jaehyun pulls away from the kiss to remove his shirt as Winwin does the same with his. Slowly, they start removing their clothing until they are left in their briefs.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun begins grinding their bodies and Winwin squeaks every time their clothed dicks brush past each other. Winwin could feel himself wet from friction and he desperately needs Jaehyun to touch him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hyung, hyung please,” Winwin whines desperately against Jaehyun’s lips, not realizing he called him ‘<i>hyung<i>’.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun groans at the term, his tongue curls up under Winwin’s lips and messily kisses him. The effect sending it straight to his throbbing dick. He adjusts his angle and grinds harder, eliciting a moan from Winwin.<br/>
<br/>
After finding the lube he placed on top of his nightdrawer, Jaehyun generously spreads it on his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin shakes as a digit slowly enters him. Jaehyun slowly moves it in deeper, Winwin squeaking as he does. A second finger is added and Winwin grips the nap of Jaehyun’s hair, who slowly moves the digits back and forth, curling them a bit and extending just enough to brush past his prostate. Winwin is emitting mewls of pleasure into Jaehyun’s mouth, before tugging him into a hungry kiss. It’s wet and flush, Jaehyun enjoying the squeaks Winwin lets out in delight, every time his fingers hit his bundle of nerves.<br/>
<br/>
When Jaehyun adds a third finger, Winwin begins fucking himself on his fingers, softly moaning at every time they hit his bundle of nerves.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh baby. Hyung doesn’t want you to be louder than the music.” Jaehyun murmurs into his ear as he removes his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin nods not liking the emptiness and the leaking mess after that.<br/>
<br/>
“Turn around and bend down for me.” Jaehyun commanded, which Winwin was quick to obey. Winwin could hear the sound of plastic unwrapping before something prods by his entrance.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun pushed him further down in the bed and groaned as he slowly sank into Winwin, feeling him tensed up at a newer sensation that filled him more than his fingers. Winwin whimpered into the bedsheets, tears pooling in his eyes from the stretch. Once Jaehyun bottomed out, he waited for Winwin to adjust to it.<br/>
<br/>
“Hyung, please move.”<br/>
<br/>
He complied, pulling out and plunging back in, causing Winwin to cry out.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin furls deeper into the bed, grasping at the gray blue duvet. Half of his face squished on the cool sheets, crumbling in pleasure at every thrust. His own leaking member was urging for a release and the friction of the sheets barely ease his desperation. Winwin could feel Jaehyun stretching his knees apart, allowing for a better position for the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun grabbed a handful of Winwin’s pale ass. A slap echoed in the room causing Winwin whimpered at the stinging sensation. Jaehyun spews a throng of curse words along Winwin’s  name, ramming more forcefully now.<br/>
<br/>
A whine leaves Winwin’s lips when Jaehyun pulls out, only to change positions. His chest meets Winwin’s back, who sinks back onto his dick. Both of them used the headboard frame for support though Jaehyun’s free hand curls around Winwin’s leaking member. Caught off guard from the touch, Winwin unclenches one hand from the frame, wrapping his hand over Jaehyun’s.<br/>
<br/>
Low, sinful praises are muttered into his ear. Winwin preening at the compliments rolling off his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re mine,” Jaehyun hotly murmurs, enjoying the sensation of the new angle.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin knows he’s close, every stroke and thrust pushing him closer to the edge. He wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s neck, tugging at his nape. Every thrust hitting his bundle of nerves, Winwin muffled his cries of pleasure into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
He could barely make out <i>Superhuman</i> playing in the background, the sound of slapping skin and lewd noises overpowering the music. As the song reached the chorus, Winwin and the song simultaneously answered with “Yeahhh.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m yours, I’m yours,” Winwin whimpers out, moans soon trailing out. He felt his cum spilling between his and Jaehyun’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin gripped their sticky hands, feeling overstimulated as Jaehyun continued to sloppily thrust in him. Jaehyun groaned his name out as he finally reached his climax, cumming into the condom.<br/>
<br/>
Wimpers escapes Winwin’s mouth as Jaehyun slowly pulls out and comfortably settles Winwin on his bed. Jaehyun slips the condom off, knotting the latex and dumping it into his trash bin. He grabs his briefs from the floor and slips them on. Jaehyun wipes himself off with wet wipes before cleaning Winwin up.<br/>
<br/>
“Wins?”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin hums, half awake. After using up his energy, Winwin really wants to fall asleep.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just gonna dress you okay. I also need to take the dirty sheets off.” Jaehyun states, poking his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin tiredly nods, “M’kay.”<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t get a chance to process everything because before he knows it, Jaehyun is tucking Winwin onto the bare mattress. Winwin remembers the soft kiss in his temple before falling into a deep slumber. 
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was natural for them. They didn’t feel the need to hide anything about themselves or put up a facade. Being friends established a healthy relationship between the two, when they got together, it was like nothing changed – except the skinship and kissing part.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin deflected the outstretched hand heading for his cheeks and shoving the figure away from him. He managed to avoid the coddling from one of his members, he didn’t expect another to show up and kiss him on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
He internally groaned, now avoiding any further advances from those two, “Hyungs, find someone else who actually likes this.”<br/>
<br/>
Taeil pouted, “But we miss you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, an ‘I miss you’ will suffice.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuta chimed in, “Fine, but just one hug?”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin directed their outstretched arms towards each other, making an escape when he noticed Jaehyun coming out from a hallway.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun was surprised to see Winwin make a run for him, until he became a human shield when Winwin hid behind him, avoiding any attempts from their <i>very</i> affectionate hyungs. Knowing how uncomfortable Winwin must’ve been, Jaehyun quickly diverted their attention somewhere else.<br/>
<br/>
“Hyungs, it’s your turn to shoot,” Pointing at one of the staff members passing by, calling out their names.<br/>
<br/>
As the couple watched the two walk away to get their job done, did Jaehyun hear Winwin sighed behind him. He slightly jumped when Winwin wrapped his around him, fitting his head into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” He murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you thanking me?” Jaehyun questioned, placing his hands on top of Winwin’s.<br/>
<br/>
“Because it’s so easy being with you.”<br/>
<br/>
A soft kiss was pressed behind his ear, Jaehyun was thankful that the hallway was secluded from everyone’s view. Though Winwin’s response only made Jaehyun tighten his grip on him – <i>it’s easy being with you too</i>.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Loud stomping resonated vibrately in the practice room, with twenty-three pairs of feet stomping on the dance floor creaking for a break. They were now practicing for the second part of the comeback, everything becoming chaotic and hectic, especially considering how many members they had in the group.<br/>
<br/>
Unlike the first part of the comeback, Jaehyun and Winwin were less frequently seen together. Jaehyun had become incredibly busy, more than before and the only time they managed to see each other fully awake was at group schedules. It was as if Jaehyun was avoiding him, with the pretense of his busy schedule. Winwin understood they still had a job to do but not like this.<br/>
<br/>
At first, when Jungwoo slept over with the fifth floor members, Winwin would wait for Jaehyun in his room. He would be half-awake by the time Jaehyun arrived late into the night, who welcomed the warmth and company of Winwin. Though as time went on, Winwin often found himself asleep in an empty bed. When Jaehyun’s schedule lessened, they slept on the same bed but facing away from each other. Winwin could feel the warmth radiating off, hear the soft snores emitting from him, and knew he was next to him – yet he felt more empty than when the side next to him was vacant.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin watched from him from a distance, happily interacting with Johnny, Kun, and Chenle in the corner of the practice room. Earlier, Jaehyun actually attempted to join Winwin’s side but the look on his face told him otherwise. Jaehyun didn’t need Winwin to put into words that he wanted to be alone, they could always read their expressions with ease.<br/>
<br/>
It’s true, Winwin was in the mood to be left alone because he had to do some thinking. They were drifting apart for some time now. Ever since that night, but he knew something changed after Jaehyun claimed him. <i>You’re mine</i> has been haunting Winwin ever since, wondering it’s true implications.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m surprised you’re not glued together right now.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin turns at the figure settling besides him, “Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Ten nods over to Jaehyun and company, “You might not notice it, but we can sense the tension between the two of you guys.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin remains silent, fiddling with his chain bracelet.<br/>
<br/>
Ten continues, “You and Jaehyun have been practically stuck together since we started this project. I know almost, if not, all the members are jealous of him.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin snorts, “Jealous of him? That’s ridiculous.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s always been that person that you don’t pretend with. You don’t shy away from his touch, you <i>actually</i> enjoy his company, you are honest with each other, and most importantly,” Ten whispers the last part, “When you look at him, nothing else matters.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin eyes widen in panic, looking around for anyone eavesdropping.<br/>
<br/>
Ten taps his hand, “It’s okay, only a few notice it, maybe even realize it’s more than friendly gazes and friendship you share. You guys aren’t exactly subtle, but neither are you expressive. We have to pay close attention or else we’ll miss it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think we’re honest with each other, there’s things still hidden from view.” The younger admits.<br/>
<br/>
The Thai male smiles pitifully, he turns to look ahead of them, Winwin following Ten’s wistful gaze to a member standing next to Jaehyun. “Sometimes you never get to tell them. It’s never quite the right timing or don’t find the courage to say the words, that you never end up doing it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Winwin, have courage.” A fond smile on Ten’s face, “Don’t doubt yourself. If neither of you try, it will become a ‘<i>what-if</i>’ memory.”<br/>
<br/>
He looks over at Jaehyun, it must’ve felt the gaze on him because he stared right back at Winwin. Jaehyun seems to ignore the conversation, he’s focused on Winwin with a soft smile creeping on his face and he is giving Winwin the look.<br/>
<br/>
<i>When you look at him, nothing else matters. <br/>
<br/>
Winwin turned away as if Jaehyun’s stare burned him. He now knew it wasn’t because he was afraid to be honest with his feelings, Winwin was scared that it would last for a small moment. Like a candle wick, a flame destined to burn until the wax melts away.
</i>
  </i>
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve been ignoring me.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin eyes widen at the accusatory tone in his voice. He is certain Jaehyun has been the <i>one ignoring him</i>, Winwin is just returning the favor and doing a damn well good job at it. It looks like Jaehyun beat him and gained the courage to speak up about it, Winwin had been wavering back and forth ever since Ten talked to him.<br/>
<br/>
He quickly looks around them, but their members seemed to be trickingly out of the practice room. Taeyong and Kun seemed concerned at the two staying behind when everyone else seemed in a hurry to leave.<br/>
<br/>
“Hyungs, don’t worry. I asked Win’s to help me out with a dance, I’m trying to make sure I know my limits when it comes to my flexibility.” The lie cooly rolling off of his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
Taeyong seems convinced, but Kun’s questioning gaze was for Winwin to answer.<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully his members adored him too much to disagree on things he wanted to do. Winwin just sent the Chinese elder a small smile, “It’s okay Kun ge, I’m making sure he doesn’t end up twisting his body wrong. Can’t afford an injury because of his carelessness.”<br/>
<br/>
That seemed to convince him and they were quick to leave before reminding them not to work too hard and to come home on time for dinner.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun adjusted his clothing and freed his hair from the baseball cap he had been wearing from practice. “So…”<br/>
<br/>
It was very rare for the two to share awkward moments with each other. The first was when they recently met each other before debuting together, though it lasted for a while as they were quick to form a friendship.<br/>
<br/>
“<i>Your mine</i>.” Winwin fervently stared at Jaehyun, “That night you said ‘your mine’ to me, why?”<br/>
<br/>
“I–” Jaehyun wasn’t expecting for him to bring up what he truthfully admitted and regretted saying. He was filled with mixed emotions, not quite sure how to reply with a clear answer.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin sighed, starting to pack his stuff up, “Okay, next time it is.”<br/>
<br/>
“I was afraid.” Jaehyun whispered. “Sometimes I wonder if us being together is a dream.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not...” Winwin responds. “It’s very much real, at least for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun shook his head gently, “I know it’s real, but it’s not that.” He sucked in his breath, “I’ve liked you for a while...<i>a long while</i>.”<br/>
<br/>
“The first time happened in 2017 between promotions, I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Then months went by and the company pulled you away for WayV’s debut and it was easier for me to pretend.” Jaehyun fiddled with his chain bracelet. “I didn’t realize how much I’ve fallen for you when we started doing the project together again.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin linked their fingers together, giving him a small squeeze for encouragement – <i>for the both of them</i>.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun continued, “When I said your mine, it wasn’t because I was claiming you like a possession. Realization hit me, it was real, <i>you</i> were real. You actually returned my feelings and it wasn’t reality playing a cruel joke on me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Winwin, I–”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin cut him off before he could finish his words, “<i>Don’t</i>.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun felt something shatter in him, he slowly started to unlink their hands, but Winwin held on tight.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t say it just yet, at least let me talk.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun gave him a weak smile, nodding for him to continue.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m scared too. I honestly didn’t think I would fall for a member, let alone my best friend.” Winwin admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“I hate feeling like an object, <i>you know</i> how much I hate the coddling, the skinship I receive. Sometimes I feel like a doll, it’s uncomfortable at times but I still let it happen. For some odd reason, maybe because I know members don’t mean any harm or I’m just a nice person,” Winwin jokes, feeling more at ease talking about his sentiments.<br/>
<br/>
“Then I see you. I want your attention, I crave for your affection. Oh god, Jung Jaehyun, you drive me fucking crazy,” Winwin declares, slightly embarrassed but also relieved.<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly, what scared me the most is that everything would crumble between us and it would be a one time thing.” Winwin huffs, “But I realized how fucking stupid we are. We let things slowly fall apart and because we aren’t the best at stating the obvious. We’ll probably ruin our relationship, watching it silently happening, but not knowing it was our own doing.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin feels a hand cup his face, Jaehyun’s thumb brushing softly wiping the tears from his face, “We really are dumb.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin laughs through his tears, “So freaking dumb, this is why get along so well.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun pulls him into a hug, gently caressing Winwin’s brunet locks. “I understand that our jobs aren’t exactly normal and there’s only so much we can do, but doesn’t mean we will keep doing this a few years down the road. I can’t promise you that we will still be together because people change, feelings change and that’s okay.”<br/>
<br/>
Winwin pulls away to look at Jaehyun properly. There’s a soft expression on his face and a smile that makes Jaehyun look much like his teenage self, “But I just want to enjoy this moment with you and for however long this moment lasts. We can’t keep thinking too much about the future that hasn’t been written, let’s just take it day by day and enjoy the present.”<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun leaned forward, softly pressing a kiss on Winwin’s forehead. When Jaehyun leaned back, Winwin read his facial expression. The optimistic twinkle and adoration in Jaehyun’s brown eyes made him confident that they were in this together.<br/>
<br/>
He gripped Jaehyun’s hand a little tighter and thankfully, he made no comment on it. Winwin returned Jaehyun’s soft smile, although without the dimples.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re mine.” Winwin reiterated.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun kissed their linked hands, “I’m yours.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b><i>bonus:</i></b><br/>
<br/>
After being together for a couple of months, they decided to reveal their relationship to their members. Jaehyun thought it would be difficult to get all of them together at one place and at one time, but Winwin knew exactly the trick. Winwin knew no one would turned down his sweet offer of treating them to dinner, especially knowing how much his members adored him, so they wouldn't dare refuse his offer. The difficult part was sweet talking their staff and managers to arrange a private room away from their prying eyes and ears. In exchange, he promised they would provide fan service such a group vlive and several posts of their gathering afterwards.<br/>
<br/>
"So hyungs, why are you treating us to food today?" Mark curious mind asked. Haechan besides him, softly elbow him in stomach, whispering something along the lines of 'don't question the hand that feeds us.'<br/>
<br/>
His question caused other members to curiously stare at Jaehyun and Winwin who sat in the dead center of the tables. The couple looked at each other, communicating only through their expressions.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, they're doing it again." Yangyang muttered in between Hendery and Haechan.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, would you like to share with the class. I hope you know we can't understand your expressions." Johnny teased from across the pair.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, tell us!" Chenle chimed in.<br/>
<br/>
Winwin threaded his fingers with Jaehyun's under the table, they were in this together.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun raised their link hands up, confidently announcing, "We are together."<br/>
<br/>
It got really quiet between the members, the only sound coming from the sizzling meat on the grills. Winwin nervously looked at Jaehyun, afraid to see the reactions of his members.<br/>
<br/>
"Holy fucking shit." Renjun exclaimed, before slapping his hand over his mouth for cursing, then immediately apologizing for cursing in front of them.<br/>
<br/>
A loud smack on the table made everyone jump, Lucas didn't see their reactions, to focus on connecting the dots in his head about his roommate. "That's why you've haven't sleeping in your bed as often."<br/>
<br/>
Doyoung gasped at them before pointing at Jungwoo, who only gave him a mischievous smirk, "That's why you've been sleeping over with us. They've been sleeping together."<br/>
<br/>
Taeyong smacked Doyoung's shoulder, "There's children here."<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun and Winwin blushed in humiliation at the implications of his words. Doyoung wasn't exactly wrong with his statement, but it saying it out loud for their members to hear is embarrassing. Slowly as the news finally sunk in, their members began congratulating the couple in their own ways. A few of them revealing they had an inkling about their budding relationship but never asking them for confirmation, in case they made them uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
"Congrats," Ten said, sending a wink to Winwin.<br/>
<br/>
Jisung tapped Jaehyun's shoulder, giving his hyung a thumbs up.<br/>
<br/>
Jaehyun squeezed Winwin's hand since kissing him wasn't exactly appropriate in front of their group. Though they felt at bliss, knowing their members supported them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading and i hope i manage to do an okay job with this one shot. i seriously struggle with the ending because i didn't like how it came out even after i rewrote it thrice until i was satisfied. honestly, i could've done better but practice makes perfect :) plus, the bonus scene was legit written moments before posting lol</p><p>also there's a reason why i didn't make them have an "i love you" cliche because they didn't need to say it in that moment, hence why winwin stopped jaehyun from saying it. and there's other reasons why too...</p><p>in case you want to interact or be updated with jaewin related fics (dark matter and newer fics to come) this is my <a href="https://twitter.com/yunowins/status/1305001351722672138?s=21">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>